


Count The Stars With Me

by nocontrol_lou



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrol_lou/pseuds/nocontrol_lou
Summary: Louis has insecurity over his scent. It has to do with how Harry always seems to hold his breathe or looks constipated anytime Louis is around. This must be the first time an Alpha hates an Omega smell?.... Right?orEnemies to lovers.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Count The Stars With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlouislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlouislove/gifts).



> For @/softlouislove (Twitter) it was never in the plan to write enemies to lovers but for you anything. I hope you like it.

Louis never understood his neighbor, Harry Styles. The Alpha from across the hall. Louis wished the relationship ended in just being neighbors but they also worked together at an elegant rock bar named “PUZZLES” together where Louis was the waiter and Harry was the bartender. Louis loved working there because sometimes the managers let their band (by their he means Harry’s, Perrie’s, Jade’s, Leigh Ann’s, and of course his! They all work at “PUZZLES” hoping for their shoot to find their stardom and for their dreams to come true ) play there and their puzzles scattered around the bar. It’s also quite funny watching plastered people complete a puzzle.

Louis tipped out of his door looking to see the Alpha’s door closed and no sound coming out of it. It was 6:00 PM and his shift starts in half an hour and he cannot stand another walk to his work with the knothead Alpha. Louis giggled lightly as he reached the elevator with no Alpha insight!

“Louis!” Louis winced. While Louis did not get along with Harry no one can compare to Nick. Another Alpha in his hall one that doesn’t respect omegas ever. God, he hates his neighbors, Mr.Roger from Mr. Roger’s Neighborhood would be extremely disappointed but if Mr.Roger met Nick he would understand.

“It’s been a while if I did not know better I think you were avoiding me. Did you know tomorrow’s Valentine’s day? I think it’s time you quit your career dreams and realize I am the one for you-” Louis was cornered in the opening entrance of the elevator. Just when Louis was calculating his next moves a warm cinnamon feeling filled his senses. Louis’ anxiety slowly slipped away.

“Nick” a deep Alpha timber filled the space and Nick’s eyes were wide in fear as he was pulled back away from Louis by the back of his shirt. When Harry came into view despite Louis’ best efforts he let out a breath of relief. Harry gave a nod to Louis his face void of any emotion give him a signal to step inside the elevator and Louis’ omega quickly listened. Harry quickly followed and turned around glaring at Nick.

“If I catch a trace of your smell mixed with Louis’ I will make sure to speak at your funeral. No body, no crime right?” Harry gave a literal death stare as the elevator doors were closing. Louis on his tiptoes could barely see over Harry’s broad figure to see Nick submissions to the other Alpha and nodding. Louis’ Omegas was basically wanting to bear his neck to his Alpha, no, no, nope.

Once the elevator was making its way down Harry leaned his back against the walls and closed his eyes. His nose scrunching up making Louis a tiny bit self-conscious about his scent.

“Are you okay, Louis?” Harry asked his face was strained and tense.

“I am not a damsel in distress” Louis mumbled clamping a hand against his main scent gland on his neck insecurely. In his past relationships, Alphas never commented on his smell and every time he interacts with Harry his mind spirals.

“I know… I was worried. Nick is a creep...” Harry slowly spoke his eyes opening to glance at Louis who was currently covering his smell physically with his hand. “What are you doing?” Harry’s Alpha not liking the scene at all. Louis’ smell was absolutely divine. Sweet and syrupy and the literal definition of soft!

“Nothing! You look constipated! If my smell is that bad you do not have to make it obvious” Louis and his omega were mewling in pain.

“ What? Louis- Baby- ahh Louis what do you mean? Look I know we argue all the time but that does not mean I don’t absolutely love your smell!” Harry stammered out the truth anything to calm Louis and his omega.

“Really..? Then why do you look so uncomfortable for god sake Harry we not only work together but you are the drummer of our band and you never look happy?” Louis mumbled staring at his hands and at the electronic violin case on Harry’s side. The electronic violin was Louis’ Harry had it because he took it to the shop for Louis. 

Louis tried to distract himself by staring at Harry’s drumstick in his own pockets. Harry always prefers when Louis wraps up his drumsticks. Louis would always tease he was always good with his hand which would cause Harry to always get up and leave leaving Louis with a smirking victory loving causing heat to rise in Harry. But right now his Omega is insecure and he feels like no matter how many times he breathes there is no relief.

The elevator doors opened and Harry carefully intertwined the fingers together and started to lead Louis out of the elevator, out of the building, out to work, and into his heart.

“Louis. Please never cover your smell around me. I do not mean to be such a knothead and look so constipated when you are around. I just can not think when you around. Please stop me if you feel uncomfortable for even a second. Your divine syrupy sweet smell makes me want to eat pancakes and you.” Harry slowly thumbed Louis’ tiny soft knuckles. Louis was speechless he rarely saw this side of Harry. He was watching Harry intently, shyly, red flushed. Depending entirely on Harry to getting him to their workplace.

Harry waited for any sign of discomfort from Louis. Only seeing a beautiful blush on Louis’ face. Harry reached into his pocket revealing a puzzle piece. A puzzle piece from one of Louis’ favorite pieces at their workplace. Louis has been slightly down when he seen that puzzle because he thought a drunk lad probably pocket the puzzle by accident. Perrie, Jade, Leigh Ann never understood his sadness about seeing an incomplete puzzle set. Harry always understood. Always spending time picking up all the falling pieces on the bar floor and setting them back to their respective place

“YOU FOUND THE PUZZLE” Louis threw his fear and nerves aside and jumped into Harry’s arms.

“Actually...um… Louis I measured the missing piece and created a new one and painted it as well. It should match the missing piece. I am sorry if the shade is a little off I been spending all week looking at the internet pictures of that puzzle set.” Harry’s softly said never letting Louis go. Louis stared lovingly at Harry always seeing stars when he sees Harry. He could finally breathe in relief. Louis needs to tell the truth now to himself and Harry.

“Harry. I...I... I love you. Your smell is my home, I always feel safe wrapped up with your smell I wish you could always be around. I am sorry for being a little difficult for you. I always wanted to be enough omega for you. I thought if I was difficult for you sassy, and overwhelming, annoying, me being me then there would be no chance of you loving me because who could ever love-” Louis’ eyes watered, and his thinning waterly voice was stopped when Harry’s lips meet Louis.

Passion, home, overwhelming feeling of being safe in all the best ways, and “I will always be here for you if you let me” was passionately said in their first kiss. First of many.

“I love you, Louis. Please never change only grow with me and I will grow with you. I will not allow Louis slander in my life nor yours especially from you Louis. I will spend the rest of my days illustrating my love to you and will not rest until you see the goddess you are. If you let me my sweet beautiful omega” Harry whispered against his lips. 

“Please Harry let me grow with you. I need to show my Alpha that he is the only one for me forever and always. It was always you Harry” Louis was no longer on his tippy toes Harry had Harry floating holding him up as they kissed passionately.

“Alright, lads save something for the honeymoon! I can not believe I lost the bet If yall waited a month more I would have won” Jade complained as she and Leigh Ann handed Perrie a twenty bill each.

Harry smirked lowering a blushing Louis to the ground. “Y’all can not bet on our love lives!” Louis said looking like a disgruntled kitten. Harry's heart melted.

“Whatever you say love now let’s go the boss said we can start playing by 10’ o clock if we finished our duties by 9:45 and Zayn, Gigi, Liam, and Niall said they will cover our shift!!!!” Perrie cheered as she Jade,and Leigh Ann rushed inside after patting Harry on the back proud he finally Alpha up and confessed to Louis.

“HARRY! Did you hear! This is our chance I just know it if we do well today I know bossman will let us play tomorrow and there will be so many people tomorrow!” Louis cheered handing Harry his drumsticks grabbing his electric violin from Harry with so much excitement.

Before Louis could pull away Harry pulled him in and land a soft kissed on Louis’ lips.

“We will count the stars together, I promise Louis when we make it big we will count all the stars together when we perform outside in huge venues.” Harry’s softly whispered kissing Louis again.

“I would never count by myself again Harry” Louis kissed back tangling his tiny hand into his Alphas’ curls.

**Author's Note:**

> For @/softlouislove (Twitter) it was never in the plan to write enemies to lovers but for you anything. I hope you like it.


End file.
